


Amor familiar

by Un_nombre_cool



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: Christmas, Desafío relampago, Drama, Es de Fanfics, Family Drama, Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Un_nombre_cool/pseuds/Un_nombre_cool
Summary: Donde las barreras de la sangre se rompen dando paso al amor más extrañamente intenso de sus jóvenes vidas.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Kudos: 2





	Amor familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer trabajo en esta plataforma quise dedicarlo a mi también primer participación en un desafío.  
> 

_ Joseph, una cena familiar no es el fin del mundo _ \- Explicó Virginia tratando de tranquilizar la rabieta de su hijo, quien a pesar de superar los 19 años, se comportaba como un niño pequeño.

_ Pero es gente que ni siquiera conozco, no sabré cómo comportarme o sobre que puedo y que no puedo hablar _ \- Renegó por enésima vez.

_ Te comportarás de forma educada y hablarás de lo que ellos hablen, fin de la discusión _ \- Dicho esto, se retiró de la sala, con dirección al piso superior de su casa.

Viéndose imposibilitado de salir de aquella situación que sin duda alguna será incómoda, Joe no tuvo más remedio que simplemente esperar a que la dichosa cena navideña llegara,

Sin ánimos, se dirigió a su patio trasero con la intención de desahogarse un poco. Llegando ahí estaba justo a quien deseaba ver, Rami, su mejor amigo de básicamente toda la vida, pues, eran vecinos desde que tenían memoria. Al notar su presencia, Rami se acercó al pequeño agujero que había en la cerca divisoria.

_ ¿Por qué esa cara? - _ preguntó 

_ ¿Recuerdas que te conté que vendrían de visita familiares que no conozco?  _ \- tras recibir un asentimiento como respuesta continuó -  _ traté de hacer a mi madre entrar en razón, pero no quiso escucharme. _

_ Nadie escucha a alguien que hace berrinche, especialmente si eres tú  _ \- explicó con sinceridad.

Joe despeinó su cobrizo cabello al pasar su mano sobre el en forma de frustración al tiempo en que resopló.

_ Yo creo que estas exagerando, ¿No has pensado en las posibilidades?, podrías tener primos famosos o tíos millonarios  _ \- La imaginación de Rami contagió a Joe de cierto entusiasmo.

_ Tal vez tengas razón, solo sé que son la hermana y sobrinos de papá, pero habían estado peleados tanto tiempo que ninguno habló del otro con sus hijos  _ \- habló repitiendo cosas que Rami sabía de antemano.

Un grito femenino pedía la presencia de Rami dentro de su hogar, obligándole a abandonar el lugar. Pasaría las festividades fuera de la ciudad y esa era la señal de que su tiempo de partir había llegado. Se despidió de su amigo en la entrada de su casa, un fuerte abrazo y la promesa de estar en contacto fue lo último que compartieron.

-

  
  
  


La mañana del 24 de diciembre se volvió un caos.

Era la fecha de llegada de la dichosa familia desconocida, a pesar de que todo estaba en orden para recibirlos, la cara de Joe no era la mejor y eso alteraba tanto a Virginia como a su padre, con quien compartía nombre.

Poco o nada pudieron hacer con su actitud, ya que las visitas llegaron una hora antes de lo esperado.

No eran tantos como Joe esperaba, solo una mujer más o menos de la edad de su padre, además de un par de jóvenes, uno alto y delgado que lucía ligeramente mayor a el, al final un chico de apariencia más robusta, todos eran rubios, sin embargo, el menor lucía la cabellera más brillante y los ojos más vivaces, llamando en demasía la atención del castaño.

Los dueños de la casa saludaron con entusiasmo a sus nuevos inquilinos temporales, Virginia tuvo que dar un pequeño empujón a su único hijo para que recibiera — al menos de manera educada — a todos.

Trató de darles la mano, pero no contaba con que recibiría tres besos en cada mejilla, quedando extrañado, a lo que él sabía los europeos no suelen ser así de afectuosos a la hora de saludar, pero decidió callar por miedo de generar una mala primera impresión y ganar un castigo.

Pronto todos estaban en la estancia, la conversación que resonaba en risas y anécdotas dejaba de lado a los dos más jóvenes del lugar.

Ambos lucían nerviosos, el rubio jugaba con sus dedos y mordía su labio inferior, así que Joseph, siendo bastante sociable, decidió tratar de sacar conversación con él.

_ Creo que no me dijiste tu nombre  _ \- Dijo en un tono bastante bajo.

El otro chico dirigió su verde mirada y su atención hacia su ajeno.

_ Soy Benjamin  _ \- sonrió -  _ Tu tampoco me dijiste el tuyo. _

_ Adivina -  _ retó.

_ No soy bueno con esas cosas  _ \- respondió divertido.

_ No es difícil, de hecho, ya lo sabes  _ \- su sonrisa crecía a medida que hablaba.

El gesto confundido de Ben era digno de retratarse, y no sólo por poseer un rostro sumamente bello.

_ Ehh  _ \- titubeó -  _ ¿Joseph? _

Entonces comenzó una plática entretenida, rieron y comenzaron a conocerse poco a poco, coincidían en muchas cosas, diferían en otras, pero nada parecía poder interrumpir el pequeño ambiente que ambos habían creado en cuestión de minutos. Sin duda alguna, el encontrarse fue el comienzo de algo importante.

El resto del día pasó en armonía, mejor de lo que Joe auguraba.

También compartió conversación con los demás, ahora sabía que su tía se llama Gretchen y su otro primo se llama Michael, que Michael tiene 22 años y Ben 17, que todos vivieron en Inglaterra pero llevaban tiempo habitando en Alabama, y recién pudieron visitarlos.

La cena fue preparada en conjunto, se planeaba tener lo suficiente para todos, aunque en cierto momento se sintió tensión entre los padres de Joe, él y Ben no dejaban de divertirse.

La hora de alistarse llegó, todos fueron hacia la habitación que le correspondía, excepto por Ben, Joe lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó con dirección a su habitación, con intención de no interrumpir su eterna plática. 

_ ¿No nos meteremos en problemas?  _ \- preguntó un poco nervioso el rubio.

_ ¿Por qué? Estamos alistandonos como querían y no hacemos nada malo  _ \- respondió con obviedad

Ben no quedó del todo satisfecho con su respuesta pero aceptó.

De forma rápida cambiaron sus ropas y trataron de peinarse, ambos tenían el cabello largo y bastante rebelde, pero al final lo consiguieron.

Durante todo el proceso, Joe no pudo evitar notar el bien trabajado cuerpo de su compañero, le había comentado que juega rugby y algunas otras cosas. Pero más allá de sentirse avergonzado — cómo suelen ponerlo ese tipo de situaciones — sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y su nerviosismo aumentar.

Tan insistente resultó su mirada que Benjamin no pudo evitar no verlo a la cara. Joseph apartó su mirada con rapidez y trato de amenizar el ahora tenso ambiente con una broma tonta que pareció resultar muy bien. 

La cena resultó ser un éxito, al día siguiente los regalos llenaron de alegría a todos los presentes, sin duda eran fechas mágicas.

Sin embargo, la tensión entre los menores parecía crecer con los días en lo que se aproximaba el final del año, y no fue hasta que un pequeño juego de luchas, tan burdo como cualquier otro, los llevó a estar bajo la cama de Joe. Sus respiraciones chocaban, sus pechos subían y bajaban con lentitud, en un movimiento ágil debido al estrecho espacio, sus labios se juntaron. No por accidente, pues ninguno se opuso; no por distracción, pues el juego había terminado, fue tan fugaz como pecaminoso, sabían que no era correcto y al mismo tiempo estaba bien, era el nacimiento del sentimiento más extraño que pudiesen experimentar.

No era amor común, no era amor de primos o incluso hermanos. Era amor familiar, pero no del convencional.

El resto de la semana pasaron sus noches juntos, ninguno padre se opuso, era mejor que los chicos se conocieran, no quisieron forzar a Michael a unirse, él era— en teoría— ya un adulto.

Una decisión poco inteligente por parte de Gretchen fue acercarse a la habitación de los chicos en plena madrugada, las caricias no eran tan silenciosas después de todo.

Otra mala decisión fue abrir la puerta, solo para confirmar que su mente no le jugaba una mala broma. Al presenciar una escena que le llenó de horror corrió con dirección al cuarto de sus anfitriones.

No había tiempo, sabían que era el fin de lo que sea que fuesen sus sentimientos. O quizá no.

_ Benjamin, vamos - _ Joe susurró desesperadamente desde la ventana.

_ ¿Qué?, ¿A dónde?  _ \- Aterrado cuestionó.

_ No lo sé, pero quedarnos aquí nos dará problemas  _ \- explicó rápido, las voces en la habitación siguiente comenzaban a elevarse -  _ Irnos es lo mejor. _

Sin pensarlo mucho, Ben se acercó a Joe, ambos salieron con rapidez por la ventana en dirección al auto del padre del castaño. Siempre había una llave de repuesto dentro de la maceta junto al mismo, la tomó junto con el auto y juntos emprendieron una huida hacia lo desconocido, tan extraño como lo eran entre ellos.

_ Esto es una locura  _ \- Soltó el rubio.

_ ¿Acaso quieres volver?  _ \- la preocupación de Joe se arrastraba en cada palabra.

_ No  _ \- su gesto era inexpresivo -  _ Después de esto, me siento preparado para lo que sea. _

El auto se perdió en el horizonte, por donde comenzaba a nacer el amanecer. Esa semana había sido un parteaguas en la vida de ambos jóvenes, una familia quedaba extrañamente unida y rota al mismo tiempo. 

¿Era incorrecto?, posiblemente.

¿Traería consigo algún mal?, no para todos.

¿Donde están ellos?, en algún lugar donde nadie sepa que la sangre los une. 


End file.
